Le goût du fruit défendu
by Ysalyne
Summary: "Je veux que tu te rapproches de ma sœur et que tu lui offres une belle histoire d'amour pour sa dernière année à Poudlard." Alison Joanne Adams à James Sirius Potter, au sujet d'Ariana Kathleen Adams, le 1 septembre 2022, Poudlard Express.
1. Prologue – Alea jacta est

**_Hellooooo !_**

 _Me revoici, me revoilà, avec cette toute nouvelle fiction ! Enfin toute nouvelle... Pour ceux qui ont connus les deux premiers chapitres de_ **Triumvirat** _, une fiction que j'ai récemment supprimée, et qui mettait en scène les triplées Adams, cet épilogue vous rappellera très sûrement quelque chose (ne serait-ce qu'au niveau des personnages et de l'intrigue de départ. Pour les petits nouveaux, cette fiction sera simplement une histoire comme toutes les autres, inutile d'avoir connu les courts débuts de_ Triumvirat _pour la comprendre._

 _En réalité, le projet_ Triumvirat _me tenait énormément à coeur, je voulais réellement raconter cette histoire, mais le projet en lui-même, avec ses trois points de vus par chapitre, un pour chaque soeur, était finalement trop complexe pour que ce ne soit pas prise de tête, alors que cette fiction était sensée être ma fiction ''joie, détente et bonheur''. Du moins en terme d'écriture !_

 _Je vous présente donc cette nouvelle fiction, sobrement (hm-hm) intitulée_ **Le goût du fruit défendu** _(que je raccourcirai à partir de maintenant en **LGFD** , je pense que vous comprendrez ce raccourcis qui me fait quand même gagner... attendez que je compte... waouh, 16 caractères, ma vie est formidable !) une fiction pleine à rebord d'histoires d'amour adolescentesques !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne découverte de cet épilogue, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **– Alea jacta est –**

* * *

« Tu peux me rejoindre dehors s'il te plait ? »

Penchée à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, Alison avait prit grand soin que personne ne l'entende pour murmurer ces quelques mots. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à trouver une excuse, ni ne voulait avoir à justifier ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Heureusement pour elle, leurs amis étaient bien trop occupés à discuter avec entrain de leurs précédentes vacances et de l'année qui les attendait pour leur prêter attention.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eu le droit qu'à un regard interrogateur sous un froncement de sourcils. Alison claqua sa langue contre son palet, impatiente, et se pencha une nouvelle fois, plus près de James, en remettant une mèche de cheveux bouclée derrière son oreille.

« Discrètement. Trouve une excuse. »

Le jeune homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Alison se redressa. Elle décida d'attendre quelques secondes avant de sortir la première du compartiment et fit semblant de se concentrer sur les anecdotes de Samuel, qui racontait qu'il avait soit-disant secouru une magnifique jeune fille de la noyade durant ses vacances en Espagnes, histoire qui recevait plus de rires que d'admiration. Et pour cause, Sam avait une affreuse tendance à exagérer le moindre de ses propos.

Au bout de deux minutes, Alison prétexta à demi-mot une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes et quitta le compartiment en se retenant autant qu'elle le pouvait de regarder James. Elle n'avança pas bien loin, jusqu'au bout du couloir, et patienta, le menton haut, appuyer contre la paroi du train qui vibrait désagréablement.

Elle avait pleinement conscience que la décision qu'elle avait prise pendant les vacances serait réprouvée par la plupart des gens, à commencé par Ariana. Mais malgré toutes ces différences qui les séparaient, elle n'en restait pas moins sa sœur, sa jumelle, une partie d'elle-même, et la voir constamment seule ou accompagnée de son Emily Hook – ce qui revenait au même aux yeux d'Alison – ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Alison se doutait de la tristesse que devait ressentir sa sœur de ne pas avoir de véritables amis, de n'avoir même jamais eu de petit copain, d'être invisible. Elle-même en mourrait si cela venait à se produire, elle en était certaine. Absorbée dans ses pensées, Alison se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux châtains. Oui, voilà, elle voulait simplement rendre service à Ariana, lui donner la possibilité d'être heureuse et entourée, au moins pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, au lieu de clôturer sa scolarité comme elle avait commencé : dans la solitude.

« Ali ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la voix et vit James s'approcher d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Malgré son air détaché, elle le devinait curieux et peut-être aussi un peu inquiet. Il devait se demander ce qu'elle avait encore inventé... Oui, c'était sans doute exactement ce qu'il se disait en ce moment même.

« Viens. »

La Gryffondor attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et le traîna le long de deux wagon entiers avant de décréter qu'ils pouvaient enfin chercher un endroit où discuter qui serait assez loin de leurs amis pour ne pas risquer qu'ils soient surpris. Après avoir regarder par la vitre de la porte de trois cabine, Alison en trouva une seulement occupée par deux très jeune fillettes et entra sans même frapper.

« Excusez-nous, mais nous avons besoin de discuter. » énonça-t-elle aux enfants qui la regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Agacée de leur non-réactivité, Alison fit les gros yeux et haussa la voix.

« Oust. Dehors. »

Peut-être effrayées, les deux petites, qui portaient les couleurs de Serdaigle, s'enfuirent du compartiment sans emporter leurs affaires. Alison poussa James à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Ali... » soupira le jeune homme.

Elle interrompit d'un geste de la main. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire : qu'elle lui avait promis de faire des efforts de comportement, qu'elle lui avait juré de ne plus ''se comporter comme une Serpentard arrogante''. Mais à situation exceptionnelle, réaction exceptionnelle et et la mission qu'elle s'était donnée – et qu'elle allait dans les prochaine minutes proposer à James – valait bien la peine d'une entorse à son tout nouveau code d'honneur.

« Il faut que tu m'aides. »

La jeune fille pu voir sur le visage de James passer un éclair d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il à peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Tyler ? »

Tyler Hartwood, Gryffondor de leur année. James ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais lui et Alison se tournaient autour depuis la fin de l'année dernière et elle sentait bien qu'ils concrétiseraient d'un moment à l'autre. James s'était montrer ouvert, quoi que prudent, lorsqu'elle lui avait parler de ce qu'elle envisageait avec Tyler. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient sortis ensemble lors de leur quatrième année, Alison et James avaient toujours su gardé une merveilleuse relation et la jeune fille aurait pu se sentir touchée qu'il s'inquiète de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Tyler s'il n'avait pas immédiatement enchaîné avec la finesse d'un pachyderme lâché dans la salle des trophées de Poudlard :

« Je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce que tu as ma bénédiction pour Tyler que je vais en plus t'aider à le mettre dans ton lit ! »

La réflexion la refroidie immédiatement et Alison lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu n'es qu'un connard, j'espère que tu le sais. »

Un silence lourd suivit ces quelques mots. Alison croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa tomber sur une banquette, le regard ostensiblement tourné vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle on pouvait voir défilé le paysage à toute allure. James mis quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de s'assoir à son tour, en face de son amie.

« Excuse-moi. »

La Gryffondor ne desserra pas les dents, signifiant à James qu'il lui faudrait faire plus d'efforts que cela. Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois, chercha les mots qui pourraient convenir à sa meilleure amie.

« Alison Joanne Adams, je ne suis qu'un abruti, un veracrasse, non, mieux, une bouse de veracrasse, et je demande humblement votre pardon.

– A plat ventre ? demanda Alison dans un souffle, devenue mutine.

– A plat ventre s'il le fallait, Ô votre Altesse Sérénissime ! »

Alison consenti enfin à sourire et à refaire au garçon qui la regardait avec effarement. Elle ne changerait vraiment jamais, toujours la même gamine en quête d'attention.

« Très bien, excuses acceptées. Mais saches au passage que je me débrouille très bien sans toi, merci ! »

James secoua la tête et rit avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur sa banquette et de jeter un coup d'oeil au sachet de bonbons qu'avaient laissées les petites avant de filer.

« Qu'attends-tu donc de moi, princesse ?

– J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, répéta-t-elle, essayant de formuler ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander.

– Oui, j'avais saisi cette partie de ton message, se moqua James. C'est la partie sous-jacente qui m'échappe encore, vois-tu ?

– Très drôle ! » Alison réfléchie quelque secondes durant lesquelles James attendit patiemment et enfin elle se lança. « Bon, tu te souviens de ma sœur, Ariana ?

– Bien sûr, difficile de la louper ! Je veux dire, se rattrapa le jeune homme fasse au haussement de sourcil de s on amie, elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, un truc pareil, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

– Ouais, c'est ça... marmonna Alison, suspicieuse. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

– Le rapport avec ta sœur ?

– Attend, tu vas comprendre.

– Je t'écoute. »

James se pencha légèrement en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains liées, comme s'il était extrêmement concentré sur les paroles d'Alison. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

« Alors voilà. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais Ariana est toujours seule...

– Euh, il ne me semble pas... la coupa James. Et sa copine là, tu sais, la...

– La bizarre ? La tordue ? La folle ? énuméra la Gryffondor avec un air méchant peint sur le visage.

– Ali...

– Quoi ?

– Quand est-ce que tu vas la laisser tranquille ? »

Alison chassa son intervention d'un geste de la main comme on chasse une mouche agaçante. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Pas maintenant.

« Ne me parle pas de cette fille. De toute façon, je parlais de gens fréquentables. »

James préféra ne pas insister. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre cette Emily Hook et Alison durant leur quatrième année, mais ce qui était certain c'était qu'Alison refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet et que cela pouvait même la mettre dans une colère noire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Alison ? » finit-il par répéter avec une voix nouvelle, où le sérieux transparaissait.

Enervée, la jeune fille ne prit pas quatre chemins.

« Je veux que tu te rapproches de ma sœur et que tu lui offres une belle histoire d'amour pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

– Que je... quoi ?

– Tu m'as très bien entendu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit seule, d'accord ? J'aimerais la voir heureuse, au moins un peu ! »

Le jeune homme sonda sa meilleure amie du regard avant de se lever pour se rasseoir à côté d'elle et plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Ali, il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Alison s'en voulait peut-être un peu, c'était vrai, et la culpabilité avait sûrement son rôle dans sa décision. Après tout, elle avait tout bonnement repoussé sa sœur lors de leur rentrée à Poudlard en se rendant compte qu'Ariana ne la rejoignait pas à Gryffondor, s'en allait à Poufsouffle en rejetant du même coup toutes les promesses qu'elles s'étaient faites petites. Elle avait même honte d'avouer qu'elle avait sûrement fait des deux premières années de la scolarité d'Ariana un enfer, même si elle n'en avait aucunement conscience à l'époque, cachant son sentiment d'abandon derrière du mépris et des plaisanteries de mauvais goût.

Et depuis, elles n'avaient jamais réussi à renouer les liens. Alors si Alison pouvait faire quelque chose pour se racheter aujourd'hui, elle le ferait.

« Bien sûr que c'est de ma faut. Mais je veux arranger ça. Je veux... je veux qu'elle ai une belle dernière année. Sauf que si ça vient directement de moi, elle le repoussera en bloc, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Elle me déteste.

– C'est ta sœur, elle ne peut pas te détester...

– Elle me déteste, insista Alison. S'il te plait, James, sur ce coup-là je n'ai que toi. Si tu ne m'aides pas je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

Son ton était, depuis quelques minutes, devenues suppliant et James pouvait voir toute la culpabilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais assumé en public rejaillir. Elle lui avait attrapé la main et l'implorait du regard. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister, Il ne le pouvait jamais.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Le visage d'Alison s'éclaira soudain. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

– Ce que tu veux ! s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Un nouveau balais, toutes mes notes de cours de cette année... je ne sais pas moi, je veux même bien te payer un billet pour la Coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se jouera dans deux ans en Argentine ! Tout ce que tu veux ! » acheva-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabes.

James haussa un sourcil.

« Et où est-ce que tu vas trouver l'argent pour un billet pour la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

– Je trouverai ! Alors marché conclu ?

– Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je te demande en échange d'abord ? »

Déstabilisée, Alison retira la main qu'elle venait de lui tendre pour sceller leur pacte.

« Mais tu viens de me dire que...

– Honnêtement, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de toi pour avoir des billets, mes parents pourront m'en fournir assez facilement, répliqua James avec sérieux. Non, ce que je voudrais, c'est... »

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Alison qu frissonna en se doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

« James ?

– Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Trois baisers. Un tout de suite, un quand j'aurais réussi à devenir ami avec Ariana, et un quand j'aurais réussi à faire tomber ta sœur amoureuse de moi. »

Alison ne répondit pas immédiatement, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle demande. Elle connaissait les sentiments de James à son égard.

« Et comment est-ce que je pourrais être certaine que les étapes sont bien franchies ? tenta-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

– Je m'arrangerais pour que tu en aies la preuve. Fais moi confiance. »

James se rapprochait dangereusement. Il lui fallait prendre une décision, et vite, ou il déciderait pour elle.

« James, je...

– Alison. »

Elle inspira, expira bruyamment. Elle pensa à Tyler. A James. Et puis à sa sœur.

« D'accord. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus au jeune homme pour fondre sur elle et lui prendre un baiser passionné duquel ils sortiraient plusieurs minutes plus tard à bout de souffle, cachés des regards dans ce compartiment volé.

.

Un peu plus loin, très exactement à trois compartiment d'écart, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, semblable comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui se laissait actuellement emportée par la passion dévorante du baiser que lui donnait James Sirius Potter, lisait tranquillement son livre de botanique.

« Tu la veux ? lui demanda Emmy Hook, une jeune fille typée amérindienne, qui lui tendait une chocogrenouille, la dernière de leur paquet.

– Non, vas y, mange-la. » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Et, bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait derrière son dos, Ariana Kathleen Adams replongea en toute sérénité entre les pages de son ouvrage, certaine de passer cette dernière année comme elle avait toujours passé les autres.

Dans un calme salvateur.

* * *

 **Mieux que la Fontaine de Jouvence, laisser une review permet d'accéder à la jeunesse éternelle. Y' parait...**


	2. Et les hommes revinrent en terre sainte

**'Alut !**

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Comme tous ses confrères (oui, mes chapitres ont des âmes, sont donc des personnes à part entière, bien évidemment...) il est assez court. Cette fiction n'est pas là pour être prise de tête (enfin moins pour moi que pour vous mwahaha) et les chapitres n'excéderont que très rarement 6/7 pages de traitement de texte.

Merci à **PrekDeva** pour sa review !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **– Et les hommes retournèrent en terre sainte –**

* * *

Lorsque que le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard au soir du premier septembre 2022, la nuit commençait à peine à tomber, dévoilant le début d'un ciel marin, magnifique. Ariana ferma son livre de botanique qui traitait des champignons magiques d'Australie et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le quai était là, toujours le même. Venait ensuite l'entrée du village sorcier et plus loin, on devinait la présence du château qui leur servait d'école : Poudlard.

« Et c'est reparti... »

Face à elle, Emily, sa meilleure amie, soupira en observant les premiers élèves mettre pieds à terre. Typée amérindienne et très fière de ses origines – la légende familiale voulait qu'elle descende directement d'un grand chef de la tribu des Hurons – la jeune fille portait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une référence à sa culture. Elle avait aujourd'hui opté pour de longues plumes brunes et bleues en guise de boucles d'oreilles.

« Encore une année au cirque. »

Ariana ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait combien Emily ne se plaisait pas à Poudlard. Elle-même avait hâte de quitter l'école, mais n'était pas aussi démoralisé que son amie à l'idée d'y retourner. Il fallait dire que les brimades qu'on leur réservaient de temps en temps n'aidaient pas à ce que les deux jeunes filles se sentent ici chez elles.

« C'est la dernière, Emmy, finit par faire remarquer Ariana en se levant de la banquette. Après, tu ne reviendras que si tu en as envie...

– Jamais, donc, s'obstina l'amérindienne en croisant les bras.

– Aller, dépêche toi au lieu de râler, sinon en ira encore à pieds, soupira sa meilleure amie.

– Ah non, tout mais pas ça ! »

Emily fut en un quart de seconde sur ses pieds et se mettait déjà à tirer sa grosse valise hors du compartiment qu'Ariana n'avait eu le temps de descendre que la cage de sa chouette, Althéa, une adorable chouette hulotte aux yeux noirs pétillants, et toujours surexcitée. La jeune fille rit de la hâte de son amie, mais il était vrai que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elles attendaient trop avant de descendre et rataient les dernières calèches. La première fois avait été au retour des vacances d'avril de quatrième année, la seconde à la rentrée de leur cinquième année. Oh, et l'an dernier, cela leur était arrivé en partant du château pour rejoindre la gare pour les vacances d'avril. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas une seule année depuis qu'elles étaient amies où elles n'avaient pas loupé à un moment où à un autre les calèches.

Emily dû comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête en voyant son visage amusé et elle ne lâcha sa valise que pour pointer sur elle un doigt faussement menaçant.

« Je te préviens, cette année, on brise cette foutue malédiction !

– C'est ça... »

Ariana ne prit pas la peine de préciser que c'était chaque fois la faute d'Emily si elles étaient finalement obligées de faire le trajet à pied. Bien heureusement, le système de transport des bagages de la gare à Poudlard – et inversement – leur épargnait chaque fois d'avoir à transporter leurs énormes valises.

Emily avait la chance d'avoir un énorme bagage où rentrait toutes ses affaires, contrairement à la jeune Adams qui avait, elle, une multitude des sacs. Il lui fallait donc toujours l'aide d'une âme charitable ou plusieurs allers et retours pour sortir tout son attirail du train. C'est cette dernière option qui lui fut imposé ce jour-ci sous les soupires plaintifs d'Emily qui la pressait chaque secondes un peu plus.

« Grouille !

– Calme-toi, il y a encore pleins de calèche. » s'agaça enfin Ariana en désignant d'un coup de tête l'endroit où ces dernières attendaient encore sagement. Des mèches de ses cheveux châtains avaient glissées de son chignon pendant ses allers et venus entre le quai et l'intérieur du train. « Et puis tu n'as qu'à m'aider si t'es si impatiente !

– Mmpf, fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eu droit.

– Je vais chercher la dernière et on y va. »

Emily leva les yeux aux ciel mais ne répliqua pas et Ariana entra une nouvelle fois dans le wagon où l'air ambiant était deux fois plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, où le soir commençait à rafraichir l'atmosphère.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu, accrochée à la valise qu'elle avait laissé dans le couloir, une main, et au bout de cette main, le visage de James Potter qui discutait avec son meilleur ami, Lewis Harper.

Ariana se figea un dixième de seconde, hésita.

« C'est à moi. » finit-elle par lâcher sans pour autant s'approcher davantage des deux Gryffondor, méfiante.

Potter tourna la tête dans sa direction et un sourire l'illumina.

« Ah oui, je sais. Je l'ai trouvé abandonnée dans le couloir, la pauvre, et j'ai vu tes initiales. Je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre pour te la rendre, ça aurait été dommage que quelqu'un te la chipe. »

Il mentait. Ou du moins il n'était pas tout à fait honnête, Ariana n'était pas dupe. Qu'est-ce que le meilleur ami d'Alison venait faire ici ? Non, la véritable question était : pour quelle obscure raison s'était-il donné la peine de ''protéger'' sa valise de la sorte ?

Potter tendit le bagage vers elle mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Ariana ressentait comme de l'hésitation à le toucher et si elle prenait la valise qu'il lui tendait, nul doute que leurs mains se frôlerait, au bas mot. Elle hocha la tête pour gagner du temps.

« Ok. »

Quelque peu déstabilisé, Ariana pu le voir au léger froncement de ses sourcils, Potter sembla taraudé une seconde puis finit par déposer la valise à terre, sentant sa réticence.

La jeune fille se demanda s'il allait essayer de l'embarquer dans une quelconque conversation mais il se contenta de la saluer de la main de de tourner les talons avec Harper.

« On se voit à Poudlard, Adams. »

Ariana le regarda partir avec incompréhension.

Premièrement, elle aurait bien aimé lui lancer que non, ils ne se verraient absolument pas à Poudlard, déjà parce qu'il passait tout son temps à l'ignorer, comme tout les autres, et puis aussi parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec lui, ou avec n'importe quel autre ami, proche ou non, d'Alison.

Secundo... Que venait-il de se passer, exactement ?

Elle attrapa l'anse de sa valise et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Emily qui devait fulminer de la voir si longue à revenir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait prit à Potter de lui adresser la parole, de lui garder sa valise, d'être ne serait-ce qu'aimable avec elle. Non, il n'avait jamais fait partis de ceux qui la tyrannisaient les deux premières années de sa scolarité, malgré le fait qu'Alison soit sa meilleure amie, mais pour respecter l'animosité de cette dernière à son égard, il n'avait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais été aussi courtois avec elle.

« Enfin ! »

Comme elle l'aurait parié, Emily l'attendait, profondément agacée.

« Tu sais que j'ai failli partir sans toi !

– Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

– Non. Enfin, j'aurais peut-être dû, espèce de sale amie indigne qui joue avec mes nerfs ! »

Ariana laissa tomber l'ultime valise aux côtés des autres et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« Crois-moi, quand je vais te dire ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu seras contente d'être restée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Le ton d'Emily s'était posé d'un seul coup, intriguée. « Rien ne grave ?

– Viens, je vais te raconter ça. »

Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, les deux amies étaient installées dans une calèche, en direction pour le château, avec deux petites filles de Serdaigle qui ne cessaient de leurs jeter des regards entre la curiosité, la crainte et le reproche. Parlait-elle trop fort ?

« Effectivement, c'est étrange, commenta l'amérindienne en grimaçant. Je me demande ce que ce petit con a derrière la tête.

– Moi aussi, marmonna Ariana sans relever le surnom de petit con.

– Tu feras attention, hein Ana ? Tu sais comment il est...

– Comment ça ''comment il est'' ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

– Tu sais... » Emily semblait chercher ses mots. Peut-être essayait-elle de trouver un terme qui soit moins vulgaire ? « … un connard de première ? »

Ah non. Ariana secoua la tête en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction des petites Serdaigle.

« Emmy, ton langages.

– Oui, maman ! Enfin en attendant, tu admettras que j'ai raison. »

La jeune Adams haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas. Oui, James Potter était beau et en jouait. Oui, il avait embrassé beaucoup de fille sans donner de suite à la plupart de ses histoires. Mais d'un autre côté, à sa connaissance, personne ne s'était jamais plaint de son comportement, il ne forçait personne, et tout le monde, aujourd'hui, était au courant que qui se frottait à Potter ne trouverait pas le grand amour. Ariana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait être un cruche pour espérer le contraire, et même avoir une très basse estime de soi-même pour tomber dans ses bras, ne serait-ce qu'un soir.

Mais après tout, qui était-elle pour juger ?

« J'en sais rien. Ces filles, elles savent, non ? Elles sont responsables d'elles-mêmes. Si elles se jettent sur lui de leur propre initiative, je ne vois pas trop en quoi on pourrait le blâmer.

– Attends, je ne dis pas que toutes ces quiches n'ont pas le quotient intellectuel d'une huître vide pour pouvoir accepter que Potter les touche mais... tu ne serait pas en train de le défendre, là ?

– Ose dire que si c'était autour de toi que tournait tout pleins de garçons consentants, tu n'en profiterais pas un peu ! » s'exclama Ariana.

Emily ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme si elle tentait l'imitation d'un poisson et soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son assise.

« La différence entre moi et Potter, c'est que personnellement, je ne suis pas décérébrée. » grogna-t-elle, vexée sans doute de la comparaison.

Ariana se retint de pouffer en regardant son amie marmonner dans son coin, boudeuse. Elles partageaient décidément le même amour pour les amis d'Alison... et pour Alison tout court, en réalité.

« De toute façon, si ça peut te rassurer, finit-elle par annoncer, il est hors de question que je me lie à quoi que ce soit qui ai un rapport avec Alison, de près ou de loin, et de quelque manière que ce soit. Je ne suis pas débile au point de me jeter dans la gueule du lion. »

Un petit sourire apparu en commissure des lèvres d'Emily en entendant cette expression très bien utilisée dans ces circonstances.

« J'espère bien, maugréa-t-elle tout de même pour la forme avant de se redresser. Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment s'était passé l'été avec Alizilla ?

– Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, pouffa néanmoins Ariana.

– Tu as avoué toi-même que ça lui allait extrêmement bien quand tu as vu le film.

– J'avais quinze ans ! protesta Ariana. Et j'étais en colère contre elle. Ça ne compte pas !

– Parce que votre relation s'est améliorée depuis peut-être ? »

La jeune Adams soupira. Il était vrai que parfois, Ariana aurait souhaité ne pas du tout être la jumelle d'Alison. Sa vie n'en serait sûrement que plus simple et paisible.

* * *

 **Apparemment, poster une review augmente les chances de réussite aux examens de fin d'année.**


	3. Un p'tit coin d'paradis

Hello !

Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette petite fiction, et la suite des aventures (ou mésaventures) d'Ariana, avec un Potter bien décidé à gagner son pari apparemment.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédents chapitres et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **– Un p'tit coin d'paradis –**

* * *

« Merlin, c'est pas possible d'être aussi lente ! Sérieux, magne, j'ai faim ! »

La supplique d'Emily fut ponctuée par un gargouillement en provenance de son estomac et la jeune fille se précipita aussitôt vers sa meilleure amie, en train de mettre ses chaussures, un doigt pointé vers son propre abdomen.

« Non mais tu entends ça ? Je souffre _littéralement_ à cause de toi !

– Mais bien sûr... »

Ariana était habituée, maintenant, aux crises d'Emily concernant la nourriture. Sur ce point-là, il n'y avait sans doute pas plus Poufsouffle qu'elle dans tout Poudlard, et, avec le temps, la jeune Adams avait appris à ne plus vraiment l'écouter lorsque venaient les heures de repas.

Prenant son temps pour finir d'enfiler convenablement son uniforme, la jeune fille suivit enfin sa meilleure amie qui se plaignait de bientôt décéder si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement de quoi se sustenter jusqu'à la Grande Salle. L'un des grands avantages à avoir une salle commune près des cuisines était de n'être qu'à un étage en-dessous de la Grande Salle. Ariana avait de la peine pour les Serdaigle ou les Gryffondor qui devaient monter des dizaines de dizaines de marches avant de retrouver leur dortoir le soir, ou les descendre pour prendre leurs repas. Enfin peut-être pas tous les Gryffondor, à bien y réfléchir...

« Oh, mes amours ! »

Sitôt assise, Emily se jeta sur les pancakes qu'elle noya de sirop d'érable dans son assiette avant de les engloutir à grande bouchées. Ariana lui avait demandé tant et tant de fois comment elle pouvait être capable d'ingurgiter autant de nourriture et d'être toujours aussi affamée qu'elle ne réitéra pas sa question, qu'elle savait sans réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin, déjà ? demanda la gloutonne après avoir difficilement vidée sa bouche de son contenu.

– Hm... Sortilèges ? tenta Ariana en jetant observant leur nouvel emploi du temps. Oui, c'est ça !

– Ta capacité à retenir aussi vite nos nouveaux emplois du temps chaque année m'impressionnera toujours, commenta Emily.

– Autant que moi la tienne à n'avoir jamais l'air rassasié, répliqua Ariana avec un sourire. Ou a dire des insanités dans quasiment chacune de tes phrases. Ou alors ta capacité à nous mettre très souvent en retard quand il ne s'agit pas de nourriture. Ou encore...

– C'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée. »

Ariana ricana face au sourire franchement forcé de sa meilleure amie qui replongea dans son repas gargantuesque. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris, et elle essayait déjà d'apprendre par cœur leur planning. Ariana préférait de loin se fier à ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête plutôt qu'à un bout de papier qu'elle pouvait perdre à tout instant ou qui pourrait très bien se trouver modifié par de petits plaisantins, ce qui la plongerait dans un état de stresse profond durant son second jour de deuxième année, parce qu'elle aurait a courir toute la journée pour retrouver à quelles heures étaient ses réels cours. Par exemple.

Tout en grignotant un toast tartiné de beurre fondu et tout en sirotant son jus d'orange, Ariana laissa son regard parcourir les tables de la Grande Salle. Inévitablement, elle s'attarda dans un premier temps sur celle de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait toujours vu que deux vrais inconvénients à être à Poufsouffle. Le premier était que la plupart des autres élèves vous considérait inexorablement comme quelqu'un de mou, d'un peu bête et de carrément ennuyeux jusqu'à ce que vous ne fassiez vos preuves, et le second était d'être assise à la table qui était la plus proche de celle de sa sœur. Ce qui lui avait valu d'être une fois prise pour cible avec des petits pois. Sombre histoire.

« J'ai tellement hâte de retourner en histoire de la magie... » soupira Emily en se laissant basculer légèrement en arrière lorsqu'elle eu fini son assiette.

Ariana aurait sincèrement ri en pensant à une plaisanterie pleine d'ironie si elle n'avait pas tant connu son amie. Non, elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde lorsqu'elle se disait impatiente de retrouver les cours du professeur Binns, le professeur le plus ennuyeux de toute l'histoire de cette école ! Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit un fantôme. Enfin pas totalement. Ariana et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard auraient parié sans trop d'hésitation qu'il était aussi soporifique de son vivant. Le pauvre quand même...

Toujours était-il qu'Emily avait réussi à développer une surprenante insensibilité à son potentiel de somnifère et s'était très vite passionnée par l'étude de l'histoire de son monde. D'un point de vu tout à fait personnel, Ariana préférait, elle, passer tout son temps dans les serres du château.

« Au fait, j'y pense mais... Une semaine et aucune remarque acerbe d'Alison au compteur, lança tout à coup Emily en se redressant. Elle est malade ? Elle a mangé un fruit étrange cet été ? »

Ariana haussa les épaules. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'avait plus trop à subir les piques et les méchancetés d'Alison, mais Emily en faisait, elle, régulièrement toujours les frais. Et bien généralement, c'était comme si la rentrée de septembre faisait prendre conscience à Alison à quel point ses brimades contre l'amérindienne lui avait manqué. Mais cette année, rien.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Ariana en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor où elle repéra immédiatement sa sœur, au centre de l'attention de tous ses amis. Peut-être qu'elle... a enfin décidé d'arrêter ?

– Alizilla ? Tu déconnes, là ? Hello, Ana, c'est toi sa jumelle ou moi ? Qui est sensé le mieux la connaître, de nous deux, au juste ?

– Ce qui est sûr, ce qui si elle t'entend un jour l'appeler Alizilla, elle risque de ne pas trop apprécier. »

Emily chassa sa réflexion d'un geste de la main, comme on chasse une mouche un peu enquiquinante.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle ne connait même pas Godzilla, assura-t-elle avec un brin de condescendance.

– Peut-être pas, admit son amie en haussant les sourcils. Mais si ça vient de toi, elle se doutera que ce n'est pas très flatteur.

– En même temps, c'était pas le but... » renchérit Emily en roulant des yeux dans une pitrerie qui fit pouffer Ariana.

« Aller, viens, on va être en retard ! »

Les deux dernière année se levèrent de leur table, encore riantes de leurs moqueries secrètes à propos d'Alison, et se rendirent en sortilèges, où elles passèrent, la grande majorité de leur double-cours avec Gryffondor à prêter au monstre les traits de la jumelle d'Ariana, sur le côté de leur parchemin. Enfin, Emily passa son heure à cela, tandis qu'Ariana, elle, se contentait d'en sourire. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

« Passionnant… »

Telle fut le premier mot qu'Emily prononça lorsque leur heure se termina enfin, sur un ton plein d'ironie. La jeune amérindienne attrapa son sac et y fourra ses affaires avec empressement.

« Comme si je ne savais pas déjà utiliser Geminio depuis deux ans.

– Tout le monde n'a pas ton talent en sortilèges, Emmy. »

Et Ariana ne disait même pas cela pour flatter sa meilleure amie. Elle avait réellement un don lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser la magie, bien plus que tous les autres apprentis sorciers de Poudlard. Emily expliquait souvent cela en évoquant ses ancêtres chamans. Peut-être l'explication à ses facilités, à cet instinct impressionnant, ou peut-être pas. Toujours était-il que Emily avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'ennuyer ferme durant les cours de pratique, lorsque seule une théorie bien solide lui suffisait la plupart du temps.

Emily se contenta de répondre à sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaule un peu trop humble.

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle avec le reste de leurs camarades de classe et, dans leur dos, un garçon héla le nom de famille d'Ariana qui ne daigna même pas se retourner. Pas par snobisme, loin de là, mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que cette interpellation ne lui était aucunement destinée. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre les autres appeler sa soeur à tout bout de champs et avait tout simplement prit son parti de ne pas y faire attention plutôt que de se sentir mise de côté. Emily lui suffisait amplement.

« On a quoi après ?

– Runes, je crois bien… » Un nouvelle fois, son nom de famille fut lancé à travers le couloirs. « Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas arriver en…

– Hey, euh… Ariana ? »

La voix de garçon qui appelait Alison depuis tout à l'heure était maintenant juste derrière son dos et venait clairement de prononcer son prénom. A elle. Après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'oeil étonné avec Emily, Ariana se retourna vers lui et sentit ses défenses de sécurité se dresser tout autour d'elle aussitôt qu'elle eu Potter sous les yeux.

Emily le vit aussi et, en une demie-seconde, avait fait demi-tour pour continuer leur chemin vers leur prochaine classe.

« Tu me rejoins en runes, hein. » lui lança-t-elle simplement.

Ariana ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait à quel point Emmy était allergique à tout ce qui avait un lien avec Alizilla.

« Tu ne m'entends pas t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure ? » l'interrogea Potter, sans accorder un regard à Emily qui s'éloignait, l'air visiblement légèrement essoufflé, comme s'il lui avait couru après à travers la foule des élèves qui se hâtaient de rejoindre leur prochain cours.

Ariana ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, lui, d'abord ? La présence d'Emily à ses côtés lui manquait : au moindre mot ou geste de travers, même un battement de cil que l'amérindienne aurait jugé un peu trop aguicheur, il se prendrait sûrement un coup de genoux bien placé de sa part. Emily était bien plus méfiante qu'elle à l'égard de l'adolescent, même si Ariana partageait tout à fait ses réticences. Mais elle n'était pas aussi virulente qu'elle et aurait du mal à tenir une attitude de marbre trop longtemps.

« Non, préféra-t-elle donc mentir.

– Pas grave ! » Le garçon ne semblait pas se laisser démonter par sa froideur, et c'était tout à son honneur. Mais que voulait-il au juste ? « Je voulais te demander quelque chose en fait.

– Oui ?

– Ça te dérangerait de me passer tes notes de sortilèges ?

– Pardon ? »

Pourquoi il n'était pas venu en cours ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça à elle, d'abord ? Il n'avait pas des amis, lui ?

« Je comprendrais que tu refuses, s'empressa de préciser Potter en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. C'est juste que je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin et si je ne rattrape pas ce cours je vais me faire tuer au prochain devoir.

– Et tes amis ? Ils ne prennent pas leur cours en note ?

– Si mais… Pas très sérieusement. » finit par avouer Potter en grimaçant. « Et puis je sais que tu as plutôt des bonnes notes alors quand je t'ai vu sortir de la salle, je me suis dis… Non, mais oublie, t'as raison, c'était débile de te demander ça. Bonne journée Adams. »

Malgré sa grande méfiance, Ariana sentit ses barrières fondre. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle le traitait comme s'il venait de lui proposer de faire une dégustation de bouses de dragons. Elle était ridicule. Alors qu'il venait de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son groupe de Gryffondor plus loin dans le couloirs, Ariana soupira.

« D'accord, c'est bon ! Je te les prête ! »

Surpris, Potter pivota vers elle pour la voir sortir quelques parchemins de son sac et les lui tendre. Il avait un air ahuri peint sur le visage.

« T'es… sûre ?

– Mais oui, je vais te laisser comme ça. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

 _Contrairement à Alison_ , pensa Ariana. Bon, c'était peut-être exagérer un peu la situation, mais elle se sentait comme un peu coupable de venir en aide au meilleur ami de sa soeur. Comme si elle passait du côté ennemi.

« Mais tu me rapportes tout ce soir, moi aussi j'ai le devoir à préparer pour la semaine prochaine !

– Oui, ok, bien sûr ! Merci Adams, je te revaudrais ça ! »

 _Même en disparaissant à jamais de ma vie, ce serait peu cher payé._

« Pas de quoi. » marmonna tout de même la Poufsouffle alors que Potter s'éloignait avec ses notes de cours à elle. Elle avait vraiment peur de regretter cet acte de bonté inqualifiable.

.

Après avoir entendu ce que Ariana s'était empressé de lui raconter, Emily avait froncé les sourcils et avait réitéré ses conseils et ses inquiétudes.

« Il a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête, Ana. Et j'aime pas ça.

– Tu me prends pour une fille sans cervelle ? Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser prendre à son piège. Je sais bien qu'il manigance quelque chose, protesta Ariana tandis qu'elles s'installaient côte à côte pour leur cours d'étude des runes. Le tout serait de savoir quoi, à vrai dire. »

Emily haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et sortit son manuel tandis qu'Ariana se creusait les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Potter.

« Peut-être que – je ne sais, ce n'est qu'un hypothèse hein – mais peut-être qu'il a retenté quelque chose avec Alison et qu'elle l'a repoussé ? envisagea Ariana.

– En quoi ça t'impliquerait ? s'étonna Emily.

– Bah tu sais, peut-être qu'il essaye juste de la rendre jalouse. Qu'il se dit que s'il lui fait une sorte de chantage affectif en se rapprochant de moi, elle ne va pas le supporter et revenir vers lui.

– Ce serait vraiment tordu.

– Et vraiment su style de Potter.

– Pas faux. »

Leur professeur entra à ce moment dans la salle d'un pas pressé en s'excusant pour son retard et en les priant d'ouvrir leur manuel page 14, coupant ainsi court à la discussion des deux jeunes filles. Ariana obtempéra et se condition pour oublier un instant Potter et se concentrer sur son cours mais Emily se pencha vers elle au moment où leur enseignante était tournée vers le tableau pour lui chuchoter :

« En plus, il parait qu'Alison et Tyler Hartwood sont de plus en plus proches. Peut-être que Potter nous fait vraiment une petite crise de jalousie. »

Ariana leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel pour bien signifier que si c'était là la réponse à son comportement, elle le trouverait d'une puérilité à battre tous les records et se força à reprendre le fil de ce que leur disait leur professeur. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser Potter la détourner de ses cours, en plus !

Pelotonnée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, près de la cheminée qui n'était pas encore allumée à cette période de l'année, Ariana lisait un bon livre, Emily dans le fauteuil juste à côté du sien, plongée dans la même activité qu'elle. Ensemble, dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse et familière, entourées des discussions de leurs camarades de maisons, les deux amies attendaient l'heure du repas, détendues. Ariana aurait souhaité que tous les jours ressemble à cet instant. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à être allongées dans l'herbe du parc, sous le soleil, et tout serait parfaitement parfait.

« Bonsoir Hook ! »

L'apostrophe leur fit lever la tête à toutes deux et Emily reçu de la part de ce jeune garçon de cinquième année qui venait de la saluer un très beau sourire. Ariana pinça des lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire tant qu'il était là mais ne pu se retenir longtemps et lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, la jeune fille pouffa en voyant l'air agacé de sa meilleure amie.

« Arrête, c'était mignon ! rit-elle en anticipant les remarques d'Emmy.

– C'était envahissant.

– Mais non…

– Et puis pourquoi je n'attire que les gamins, moi ? » se plaignit soudain Emily en se mettant littéralement à bouder.

Ariana rit de plus belle et son rire communicatif ne tarda pas à emporter son amie qui rit bientôt de bon coeur avec elle.

Ce qu'elle était bien ! Oui vraiment, si elle avait pu, elle aurait figé le temps.

* * *

 **Poster une review permettrait de régler la température pour quelle soit parfaitement à votre goût.**


End file.
